Mlp The Lost Empire
by darkponDJ
Summary: Spike is a cartographer in Canterlot who believes in the legend of Atlantis even when others say it doesn't exist. Join Spike as he goes on the adventure of a lifetime. An experiment based on the movie, Atlantis the Lost Empire. Please please review.
1. Atlantis

The sea was as peaceful and still as glass. Out of nowhere, a high pitched explosion broke the silence. From the distance as four massive lobster like things flew surrounded by several smaller fishlike vehicles with ponies astride them. And following close behind them was a massive wave.

A blue and white earth pony, who seemed to be the leader of the group, turned to another earth pony near him with a scowl and started yelling at him.

"You fool!" He screamed at the wincing young pony. "You've destroyed us all!"

"I'm sorry!" The pony called back.

"We need to warn Atlantis." Another pony called.

"Its gaining!"

"LOOK OUT!"

With a scream, several of the ponies and the lobsters were swallowed by the wave. The few that escaped the wave arrived at an island.

/

'I'm SO bored.' Bright Eyes groaned to herself. So far, the day had been so dull up in the watch tower that she began to wish she were down at the market. All of a sudden, several fish vehicles flew past her, the drivers screaming so hysterically that the only word she caught was 'wave'.

'What "wave"?' She thought as she moved towards the window.

Suddenly all color drained from her face as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 'That wave.' She thought offhandedly as she moved to the horn shaped object to transmit the warning.

Suddenly Bright Eyes wasn't so bored anymore.

/

"Everypony to the shelters!" Was the message that rang through the air as the alarm bells rang in symphony. The streets erupted into chaos as everypony panicked, some running to the shelters. Others trying to locate family and friends as fish vehicles crashed to the ground. The sky, filled with bright red beams of light.

In the middle of the chaos a guard pushed through to find the royal family.

"This way, your Highness's." He told them.

An old stallion nodded his head as he followed. Close behind him, was a light grey unicorn mare with a white mane streaked with purple. And their filly, a violet foal with a darker purple mane streaked with magenta and even darker purple.

"Come Twilight." The mare said as she pulled her child forward, making her drop her doll.

"Smartypants!" She cried.

"Twilight leave it!" The queen said as she pulled her daughter in front of her. "There's no time."

As she spoke, a red beam of light touched her and stopped, turning a soft blue. She stood and turned her gaze up to the light. The crystal around her neck floating up and her eyes flushed white.

/

The king turned, his eyes widening as he saw the soft blue lights converging on his wife. They narrowed into a thin line before once more becoming a beam that picked her up. The little filly, whose hoof the queen had been holding, was surprised when she felt her mother's hoof slip from hers.

"Mother?" She cried, confused.

The queen was pulled higher and higher out of her daughter's reach.

"Mother!"

As the filly reached her hooves up to her mother, a blue light began to surround the city like a great big bubble.

"Mother!"

As the wave closed in, the panic seemed to increase as some ponies went into hysterics. While others clutched those they loved, weeping.

"Mother."

The king ran up to his daughter and wrapped himself around her.

"Close your eyes Twilight! Look away!" He command as he looked up at the blazing light in the sky.

The wave came closer and closer. 'We're all gonna die.' Bright Eyes thought to herself.

'Mother.'

The shield completed itself. A scraping sound was heard as the sea swallowed the great island. And just like that, with a great crash, the ocean returned to normal. As if there was never a great nation there.


	2. Spike

'Today's the day!' Spike thought gleefully as he practically ran up the steps of the Canterlot Natural History museum so early the sun wasn't even up.

'Today's the big day.' He thought as the five foot, bipedal dragon entered the barely empty museum and rushed down to his 'office' in the the boiler room.

Once inside he dumped his charts, graphs and notes on his cheap desk and then proceeded to set up what little office space he had in order to practice his presentation.

/

"Good afternoon gentleponies." He said as he cleared his throat. "First off I'd like to thank the board for taking the time to listen to my proposal. Now we've all heard a legend of Atlantis. A continent that was once located a few miles off the coast of Equestria."

He then tapped his stick on the bust of a stallion with a dead serious expression.

"That is until accordingly our friend Stone Tablet here it was struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea." At the end end of that sentence he lightly tapped on his goldfish bowl.

"Now some may say, why Atlantis? It just a myth. Pure fantasy. Well that is where you'd be wrong." He then pulled up some cards. "Ten thousand years ago, before unicorns discovered many basic spells, Atlantis had unbelievable magical power. Advanced medicine. Even flight for earth ponies and unicorns. Impossible you might say but no, no. Numerous ancient cultures around the globe claim that Atlantis had a power source more powerful then steam or much of our modern magic powered combustion. Some claiming that even earthponies and pegasi could wield this power."

He then cleared his throat as he set down most of his picture cards, all depicting numerous ancient texts.

"Gentleponies, I propose that we find Atlantis. Find that power source and bring it back to the surface."

He then pulled up a picture card that depicted a page of illuminated text. "Now this is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called the Princess' Journal. Said to be a first hoof account of Atlantis and its exact coordinates. Now according to texts that describes the Journal, its believed that it resides in Gryphonus. However,"

Spike then pulled up an ancient griffon shield. "After comparing the text to the runes inscribed on this shield I found that it had been mistranslated. So, by changing this message and inserting the correct one we find that the Princess' Journal, the key to Atlantis lies not in Gryphonus. But in Zebraus."

Spike paused as he set the shield down.

"Now gentle ponies I..." Spike paused as a ringing sound reached his ears. "Um excuse me."

He then began to sift through piles of papers looking for the magic phone. Finally finding it he answered.

"Cartography and linguistics, Spike speaking... Oh. Alright. Give me a minute."

Moving to the back of the room he found a massive bulbous thing covered in gauges, dials and switches. Spike gave two wheel-like handles a couple of twists then opened a panel and gave it a snort of fire. He then paused for moment before gave the boiler a hard wack with his claw and the device roared to life. He then returned to the phone.

"How's that? Better?... Oh. Okay. You're welcome." He then hung up.

"Well now." He said briskly as he brushed his front. "Apologies for that interruption gentle ponies. Armed with this knowledge I've plotted a course that will take myself and a crew to the southern coast of Zebraus to retrieve the journal."

A sudden gentle tapping sound drew Spike's attention to the back of the room. His eyes then rested on his lab assistant as she tapped her hooves delicately on the floor in applause. A grin spread across his scaley face.

"Fluttershy!" He greeted loudly and the shy pegasus stopped applauding. "How long have you been there?"

She bowed her head to hide behind her long pink mane. "A while." She said quietly.

Spike smiled. As a result of her very shy nature Fluttershy had developed a talent for flying under the radar, so to speak. There were often times when he wouldn't even notice her in the room. Crowded or no.

"That's was a very good proposal." She continued quietly. "I'm sure the board can't reject it."

Spike's eyes brightened. "You really think so?"

Fluttershy gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm sure."

"Thanks Flutters!" Spike ruffed her mane making her squeak.

"If he were here, I'm sure Starswirl would be very proud."

At Fluttershy's comment Spike paused

A long time ago when he was just an egg, Spike's parents had just abandoned him. No pony knew why since dragons normally guard their eggs zealously. Some said they'd been killed by a stronger dragon. Others theorized that Spike had been a late hatcher and they left him for dead. But whatever the case, as an egg Spike had been abandoned and might've wound up dead or something's meal if it weren't for Starswirl. The unicorn had found him, took him home and hatched him. However from the very beginning, it was obvious Spike was very different.

Unlike other dragon young, who hatch completely ready to survive on their own, Spike was more or less dependant on others care. Unlike newborn foals who have underdeveloped eyes and ears, Spike's were very capable of sharp sight and sensitive sound. Regardless of these advantages though, Spike wasn't ready to live on his own. So Starswirl took care of him. Raised him. Taught him. And comforted him when he needed to. The old pony was like a father to the young dragon.

In his later years Spike discovered he was a rare breed of dragon called a magic dragon. From then on Starswirl taught him what he could about basic magic. The rest he learned on his own. And the more he learned the more he matured. Starswirl had also been very fascinated by the legend of Atlantis. And at some point that fascination had rubbed off onto Spike. The old pony taught Spike everything he knew about the lost empire and often told him that one day he would lead an expedition to find it.

Sadly, like most ponies his age, Starswirl passed away. Spike still remembered the funeral, even though he'd rather forget. Fortunately Spike had been old enough by law to take care of himself. Over time and with a lot of work, Spike was finally able to get work as a cartographer at the museum that Starswirl had also worked at.

"I miss him too." Fluttershy said as she pulled his hand off her head and into her hooves.

Spike nodded. "Yeah. But let's not think sad thoughts hm?" As he spoke he leaned down to eye level and gave her a small smile. "After all, today's the big day. Today's the day both of our dreams will be realized."

He moved to the desk and picked up an old picture. In the picture was an old unicorn with a long curly white beard dressed in a sandy grey long sleeved shirt with several massive pockets. And perched atop his head was a pith helmet. Next to him was a small purple and green dragon. The old unicorn had a foreleg wrapped around the dragon who smiled at the camera. Spike smiled as his memory drifted to that day when the picture had been taken.

So focused he was on the picture that he almost jumped out of his scales when the cuckoo clock rang.

"Moment of truth." He mumbled partly to himself as he checked the time. He set the picture down and began to gather his charts and props. "Wish me luck." He announced as he moved to the door.

"Good luck." Fluttershy whispered quietly, still startled by the sudden sound.

As he walked out the door, a thunk drew his attention to the tube chute. A revolutionary delivery system that allowed anypony in the museum to send messages to each other. Strictly over short distances, however. For long distances there were magic flames. In the tube chute was a scroll wrapped around a circle of wood.

Reaching into the tube chute, Spike pulled out a scroll and read it.

-Dear Spike.

This is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 am to 3:30 am.-

"What!?" Spike exclaimed as a second scroll landed in the tube chute. Spike pulled it out and read that as well.

-Dear Spike.

Due to your absence the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend.

Mr. Hardtrot's office.-

With every word Spike's face fell till the final word.

"They can't do this to me!" He shouted/growled in frustration.

/

"I tell you that dragon gets crazier every year." The board of directors nodded agreement as they walked out into the hall. Among them a slate grey unicorn stallion with a styled black mane and dull grey eyes.

"If I ever hear the word Atlantis again, I'll jump off the mountain." A round of laughter followed the tall unicorn's comment.

"I'll push you." Another unicorn joked as he actually gave him a push.

"Mr. Hardtrot!"

They all paled as a familiar figure ran down the hall, scrolls of charts in his arms.

"Mr. Hardtrot!" Spike called to the board of directors.

"Sweet merciful Celestia, how'd he find us?!" Rather then answering the earthpony's question the board of the directors scattered, rushing into random rooms and locking the doors leaving Mr. Hardtrot, the slate grey unicorn, with a flimsy plant to hide behind.

"Um Mr. Hardtrot?" Spike asked as he brushed the plant aside. Automatically, Mr. Hardtrot pushed Spike away with his umbrella before making a break for his car, Spike calling his name as he chased him out and finally catching up after he got into the vehicle.

"Mr. Hardtrot stop!" Spike declared as he slammed into the door. He then shoved his papers into the unicorn's lap and opened one, fully prepared to give his presentation in the street. He stopped as Mr. Hardtrot pushed past his papers.

"This museum funds expeditions based on facts! Not legends and folktales. Besides, we need you here. We depend on you."

Spike's eyes brightened. "You do?"

"Of course. What with winter coming that boiler's going to need a lot of attention."

"Boiler?!"

"Hoof it!" Hardtrot declared as Spike stood there in shock for a moment. Not asking questions the driver stomped on the pedal, propelling the machine forward.

Immediately, Spike began to pursue the car. "But there's a journal! In Zebraus! I'm sure of it!"

In response Mr. Hardtrot pulled a cord closing the curtain around his window and blocking the dragon running alongside his vehicle out of view. A sudden thunk made the unicorn's eyes bulge out of his skull as Spike straddled the hood of the car.

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this but this-" a piece of paper was pressed to the front window "is a letter of resignation. If you refuse to fund my proposal I'll-AHH!" At that point Spike was flung off the car into the street.

"I'LL QUIT!" He hollered. The car paused a few feet away before reversing and coming alongside Spike. Mr. Hardtrot pulled open his his curtain and stared down with a cold look in his eye.

"I'm serious sir." Spike said, waving the letter for emphasis. "If you refuse to fund my proposal..."

"You'll what? Flush your career down the toilet just like Starswirl." Mr. Hardtrot spoke in a sharp voice and made a loony face before his gaze and voice softened. "You have a lot of potential Spike. Don't throw it all away chasing old mares tales."

"But I can prove Atlantis exists."

Mr. Hardtrot's expression hardened and he reached into his coat. "You want to go on an expedition?" He tossed a bit at Spike. "Here. Take a trolley to the lake and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head! Driver!"

With that, the curtain was yanked down and the car sped off, splashing water in his face. Leaving Spike a very wet and downcast dragon. Not too far up the road was a certain yellow and pink pegasus who'd witnessed the whole thing.

/

Spike stalked down the walk, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets and gloom rolling off him in waves. Trailing behind him was a very nervous Fluttershy, all the while wondering what to say to the dragon. After a while the pair reached a small cafe. Sitting at one of the outdoor tables was a yellow pegasus stallion with a blue mane enjoying a cup of cider. He then paused as Spike caught his eye. He smiled and stood up, trotting to meet him.

"Spike!" He greeted, meeting up with the dragon just as he arrived at the cafe. "How'd it go?"

Spike didn't answer or pay the stallion any mind. Instead he stalked over to one of the tables and sat down in the seat heavily.

"A double cider." He told the waitress. She nodded and went to fetch his drink. The pegasus stood there, a confused look on his face.

"Hello Flash." A quiet voice sounded from behind him. Flash turned to see the source of the voice.

"Hey Flutters!" He greeted playfully as he ruffled her mane, earning a squeak from the smaller pony. "Rough day at the office?" He asked, removing his hoof from her mane and gesturing at Spike who'd received his drink and was now guzzling it down.

"Something like that." She answered as she combed her hoof through her mane to straighten it.

She then told Flash about the events of earlier that day. By the time she finished with Hardtrot's rejection, Spike had already had two double ciders and was working on a third. Having been apprised of the unfair rejection, Flash turned to Spike, a serious expression on his face. He then moved to the table and sat in the chair across from him and watched the dragon guzzle down cider. Fluttershy sat at a different table not too far away.

"Herbal tea please." She ordered quietly. The waitress nodded and a few minutes later a teacup was placed in front of her. As Fluttershy sat and enjoyed her drink, she watched the exchange between Flash and Spike.

For a minute all was quiet as Flash watched the dragon down his cider. He didn't speak till after he set his mug down.

"Heard about your day." He ventured casually as Spike grabbed a fourth, seeming intent on drinking himself under the table.

At his words Spike frowned as he stared into the mug. "Its not fair." He mumbled quietly before taking a swig.

Flash nodded. "Yeah. I agree. The Board was probably just getting a cheap laugh at your expense."

Spike snorted and looked away. "Is that what I am to them?" He asked. "Boiler dragon and resident joke?"

Flash shrugged. "Probably."

"Do you know how hard I worked for this day!?" Spike exploded. "How-how important this was to me?"

Flash nodded. He still remembered the day when Spike got the appointment. For years he'd been asking the board to be able to propose this idea. He'd finally gotten the green light months ago. Though Flash had doubt's, he didn't voice them. When Spike had told them, his eyes shone with unbound excitement and hope. Now, there was nothing except disappointment and a sort of hollowness.

As he thought Spike finished his drink and reached for a fifth. At this point Flash reached out and intercepted his claw.

"I think you've had enough brother." He said as he grabbed the cider instead.

Spike finally looked at Flash. "Technically we're brothers in all but blood."

"True. But that doesn't mean we don't look out for each other like brothers."

Spike finally managed a smile.

True they weren't brothers by relation but ever since he was younger Flash had been like a big brother to him. As a young dragon Spike was often shunned by the other fillies and colts. Sometimes bullied. Most often by the local bullies. One day Spike saw a little pegasus filly being picked on. Not liking what he was seeing, Spike stepped in. That was the day he met Fluttershy. At first Fluttershy hung around partially because he was a baby dragon and she'd never met a baby dragon before. Fluttershy loved and communicated with animals. It was her cutiemark after all. The other part was because Spike had been the first to stand up for her.

Over time though, Fluttershy and Spike grew close and became good friends. One day the local bullies started picking on them for being close. Some even teasing them about 'Spike and Fluttershy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' At some point they started to get physical. Trying to push Spike and Fluttershy towards each other for a kiss. Then out of nowhere, like a knight in shining armor, Flash swooped in and quickly put a stop to it. He'd just moved into the neighborhood and didn't know any pony. Least of all them. The only thing he did know was that he couldn't stand bigger ponies picking on others. Since then they'd been buddies.

They'd been a close knit group through the good times and the bad. And at some point Spike had begun to think of them as family. Especially when he lost Starswirl.

/

It was late and beginning to rain as Spike trudged home from the museum. After that day about a week ago, Spike kept mostly to himself. His friends still cheered him up, but the sting of disappointment was still as poignant as that day. Right now as he walked through his door, he just wanted to eat dinner and go to sleep.

Spike paused. Even though it was dark and quiet some part of his instincts told him something was, off.

"Opal?" He called. "Here kitty kitty."

He then reached over to the nearby light and pulled the cord. There was a click but no light.

"Welcome home, Spike." Spike jumped at the unfamiliar feminine voice that greeted. Directly down the hall in the sitting room, Spike watched as a mare stepped into the light of the window. She was a unicorn, dressed in a dark blue dress with thin straps and a light blue lined coat. Her own coat was a pristine white and her long mane was a swirl of blues and whites.

"Who-who are you?" Spike asked confused and a little nervous. "How did you get in here?"

"I came down the chimney." She answered in the sort of sultry voice that would have most stallions melting in her hooves. "My name is Gem Shine. I'm acting on the behalf of my employer who has an intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?"

"Y-your employer." Spike said hesitantly, still very confused. "Who's your employer?"

/

Still with no idea how he got there, Spike looked out the window of Gem Shine's vehicle as they pulled up to a large mansion. As they drove in the gate he saw that the sign read 'Fancypants' and he wondered if he should be scared or excited.

/

Upon entering they were greeted by a middle aged stallion who took their coats. As Gem Shine briskly trotted across the room to the elevator Spike couldn't help but stare at the sheer size of the room.

The floor was covered by a beautiful and most likely expensive carpet while a fire blazed in a nearby fireplace. And over the fireplace hung a massive portrait of a white stallion with a blue styled mane. As he stared at what he assumed was a portrait of Mr. Fancypants Gem Shine cleared her throat.

Blushing in embarrassment, Spike hurriedly stepped into the elevator. Once he was in, she pulled the metal door closed and pulled a lever. As the elevator descended she began fussing and straightening him up as she instructed him in such rapidfire that Spike almost missed half of what she said.

"You will address him as Mr. Fancypants or sir. You will stand unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point, are we clear?"

Suddenly Spike wondered if it was too late to get out of there. Before he could test that theory out the elevator stopped and Gem Shine pulled the gate open before pushed him out.

"And relax. He doesn't bite. Often." Spike turned to ask her what she meant but saw that the elevator was already disappearing upstairs.

For a moment he stood there stiff as a stone before finally plucking up his courage and looking around. The room was a more dimly lit room, the only light coming from a smaller fireplace. Hanging above that fireplace was another picture depicting the white unicorn. This time, however, with a more familiar figure.

"Starswirl?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Finest explorer I'd ever met." A strange voice commented. Turning Spike spotted the owner of the voice. A white unicorn with a blue mane dressed in a blue robe. The unicorn was settled on a mat on the floor and seemed to be in the process of contorting himself. As he approached, the unicorn offered a hoof.

"Fancypants." He introduced himself as Spike shook the hoof. "Join me for a little yoga?"

"Um, yoga?" Spike asked curiously.

"It's this new thing from out east." He answered as he leaned back till there was a crack that made Spike wince. "I find it quite relaxing. I've felt like colt once more since I started."

As he spoke he twisted to and fro, each time producing a wince worthy crack that made Spike cringe.

"Um, no thank you." He said a little awkwardly before changing the subject. "Did you really know Starswirl?"

"Oh yeah." He said casually as he pressed his hind hooves against his head. "We met in school at Fillydelphia. After graduation, we stayed in touch and remained closed friends till the end of his days. Spoke of you often."

"Funny. He never mentioned you."

"Oh he wouldn't. Knew how much I liked my privacy." As he spoke he flipped himself upside down, his Robe effectively falling down.

Instantly Spike flipped around feeling very awkward as he listened to the unicorn grunt as he exercised. "Um sir, should I be wondering why I'm here?"

"Look on that table." Spike turned to the table he was gesturing to. The on the table was a package wrapped in paper and tyied with string. As he approached the table, Fancypants rightened himself.

"It's from Starswirl." Spike said after examining the writing in the top corner.

"He brought that package to me years ago." Fancypants said as he walked to the nearby table. "He told me that if anything happened to him I should give it to you when you were ready."

As Fancypants poured himself a glass of cider, Spike pulled the paper off and found himself holding a worn brown book with a large six pointed star in the center with what looked like a rune or ancient glyph in the center of the star. Spike knew that symbol.

"I-I don't believe it." Spike whispered shocked. "Th-this is the Princess' Journal. Mr. Fancypants this journal is the key to finding the lost city of Atlantis."

"Atlantis Ha ha." Fancypants said as he moved behind a changing screen. "I wasn't foaled yesterday son."

"Look at this." Spike said in awe as he flipped through the pages gently, his excitement rising. "Coordinates. Clues. It's all right here."

"Looks like gibberish to me." Fancypants said as his robe appeared to have be tossed across the top of the partition and another set of clothes was pulled down.

"Thats because it's been written in a dialect that no longer exists. It's not useless."

"So it's useless."

"No not useless. Just difficult. I've spent my life studying dead languages."

"It's a fake." Fancypants said as he stepped out now dressed in a simple suit. Spike slammed the book shut.

"Mr. Fancypants Starswirl would've known this was a fake, I would know. I would stake everything I own, everything I believe in that this is the genuine Princess' Journal."

"Alright." Fancypants conceded as they moved across the room to a large table near the biggest fish tank Spike had ever seen. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"Well I'll get funding. I'll-I'll...the museum."

"They'll never believe you."

"I'll show them. I'll make them believe."

"Like last week?"

"Well yeah. I mean no. I... You know what forget about them. Nevermind. I will find Atlantis on my own! Even if I have to rent a rowboat!"

Silence fell over the table as Spike and Fancypants stared at each other. Spike's a determine glare and Fancypants a little more placid.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear." He said a little quietly but not without excitement in his tone. "But forget the rowboat." Fancypants then pressed a button on the table. "We'll travel in style."

Spike gaped at the model that raised up from the table. An extremely well detailed scale of not only a submarine, but also a lot of the equipment that would be on it. Trucks, drills and a bright red balloon.

"It's all been arranged." Fancypants continued to explain as Spike examined the set up. "The whole ball of wax."

"But but why?" Spike asked still confused and a little overwhelmed.

"Well, for years Starswirl bent my ear about that book. I didn't buy any of it for a second. One day I got so fed up I said 'Star, if you ever find that gosh darn book, not only will I fund the expedition I'll kiss you full on the mouth.'"

At that point he levitated an old photograph into Spike's claw. "You can imagine my embarrassment when he found the darned thing."

In the picture Fancypants was near the camera, furiously wiping his muzzle with a hoofkerchief a disgusted look on his face. In the foreground clutching the journal was Starswirl spitting with his tongue sticking with an equally disgusted look on his face. Spike could help but smile.

"Now I know old Starswirl's dead, Celestia rest his soul, but Fancypants is a stallion who keeps his word." At that point Fancypants turned his attention to the portrait. "You hear that Star! I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience by Luna!"

Fancypants chuckled warmly before letting out a sad sigh. "Starswirl was a great pony." He said sadly, his form slightly deflated against the light of the fireplace. "You probably don't know how great. Then those buffoons at the museum dragged him down and made a laughingstock of him. He died a broken stallion. If you could bring back one shred of proof, that'd be enough for me."

Spike nodded making a mental note while he agreeing with Mr. Fancypants.

"Oh Spike." Fancypants sighed once more before turning back to Spike and speaking with renewed energy. "Well what are we standing around here for? We got work to do!"

"But sir, in order to do what you're proposing to do you'll need a crew." Spike protested as he was dragged by his leg to a table before he fell on his back.

"Got em all." Fancypants said cheerily as he levitated a stack of files.

"You'll need engineers and geologists." Spike continued as he pulled himself up.

"Yep. The best of the best." He continued as he spread out the pictures. "Pinkamena Diane Pie or Pinkie Pie. Geology and excavation. She may not make much sense, but the mare has a nose for dirt. Rainbow Dash. Demolitions. A little reckless at times, but she could destroy a support beam without collapsing the building. Applebloom and Scootaloo. Don't let their age fool you. Both know more about machinery then you and I will ever know. They're all the same crew that brought the journal back."

"Where was it?" Spike asked as he pulled himself from the floor. Fancypants smiled.

"Zebraus." He announced as he dropped a group photo of the crew in front of Spike.

"I knew it!" Spike said victoriously. "I knew it!" Fancypants smiled.

"All we need now is an expert in gibberish." He said softly as he settled back into his chair. "So it's decision time. You can build on the foundation Starswirl left you or you can go back to the boiler room."

Spike looked down at the photograph as he sank back into the chair across from Fancypants.

"This- this is for real." He sighed.

"Now you're catching on." Fancypants said good humouredly.

"W-well I'll need to quit my job."

"Done. you resigned this afternoon."

"M-my apartment. I have to give notice."

"Already taken care of."

"Um my clothes."

"Packed."

"My books."

"In storage."

"My cat."

A meow sounded and Spike turned to watch his cat, Opalescence climbed down the chair and into his lap.

"My gosh." Spike whispered as he stroked Opal's soft white fur before she lept off.

Fancypants walked over to Spike, levitating the journal. "Starswirl said 'our lives are remembered by the gifts we give our children.'" As he spoke he gently placed the ancient book on Spike's lap. "This journal is his gift to you."

Spike looked up from the journal as Mr. Fancypants held up his coat.

"Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?" A grin spread across Spike's face.

"I'm your dragon Mr. Fancypants!" He declared enthusiastically as he grabbed his coat. "You will not regret this." He said as he thrust his arms into his coat not noticing he was putting it on backwards.

"I'm just so excited I can barely hold it in."


End file.
